


Alfred in Wonderland

by Shizuo_Heiwajima1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuo_Heiwajima1/pseuds/Shizuo_Heiwajima1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is invited to a party where he is forced to get engage to a lady he doesn't even really like. A white hare happens to interrupt the perfect moment for him and takes him to a hole where his adventure in Wonderland starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred in Wonderland

It was a beautiful day as the sun shined down on a huge mansion. Out back of it a party was going on without a certain blonde who running late. He sat in the carriage staring out the window just waiting for this day to be over with. The man gave a sigh and placed his chin in his hand. After a bit the carriage had stopped and the door opened. 

“We have arrived, sir.” A voice came from outside. The blonde stepped out of the carriage and ran a hand through the soft lemon blond hair. A lock of hair stood on end. His blue eyes looked around and he headed down to the party. 

“Alfred where have you been?!” A voice came closer as Alfred kept walking.

“Sorry. Lost track of time.” He said lightly as he looked around the party. 

“She is waiting. Please go dance with her.” Said the voice as Alfred was alreading headed that way that she was waiting at. A brunette looked around as her hazel eyes wandered the place. Her eyes fixed on the man walking up to her. A wide smile formed on her red lips as she kissed the blonde’s pale lips.

“Hello Victoria.” Alfred said as he looked down at her. He sighed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Is something wrong, dear?” Victoria asked lightly as she moved a little closer to him. 

“It’s nothing. I need you to come with me. Nothing is wrong I just need to talk to you for a little alone.” He said with a small smile and a bit of a nervous look. He took the brunette’s hand and walked to where there was no one. It turned out to be a beautiful spot. A part of the garden that had white roses that were meant to be red. 

“I wonder if anyone thought of painting those red…” He said more to himself even though Victoria looked up at him. 

“No one would have ever thought of that. That is just perfect, Alfred! I will remember to tell mother.” She said lightly with a huge smile. 

"I think here would be a great place to stop.” He said lightly as he started to sweat a bit. 

“What is it that you wanted to tell me?” She asked as the two faced each other. 

“Victoria. We have known each other for a while and in that while we started to date. Well today is the day is the day.” He started as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box getting down on one knee. “Vic-” He started as something darted from the bushes to the small maze in the garden. “Did you see that?” He asked standing up and facing the way the thing darted from. Victoria stood beside him and looked around confused. 

“What did you see?” She asked as she looked up at the blonde. 

“It darted from the bush to the maze.” He said as he saw it clearly now. A small white hare sat in the way to the maze. He wore a monocle on his left eye. His red eyes flashed from up and round to his small pocket watch in his hand. He seemed worried about something. The hare then dashed away from there and continued on his way. Alfred on the other hand started to follow it. 

“Alfred, dear! Where are you going?!” She asked grabbing his arm. 

“Did you not see it? The white hare with a monocle. He even had a pocket watch!” He said as he pulled his arm away. 

“Are you sure you're feeling ok?” She asked as he hit the beginning of the maze. 

“Ya… I’m fine… I just….” He started but didn’t finish and started to run after the hare. Here and there he would pop out and check his time. 

“Oh… I’m really late! Oh they will kill me.” He said with a slight german accent. 

“Sir? Excuse me sir?” Alfred asked a few time and didn’t get an answer. He continued to follow the hare as they cut corners here and there. Once he had caught up to the animal, he found himself looking to a hole. Getting down on his knees, he looked closer into the whole as some kind of force pulled him into the hole. Blonde hair surrounded his face as his clothing stuck tight to his back and flowed past his body. His blue eyes shined in the littlest light that is provided in the hole. 

“Hello? Anyone there? How deep is this hole?!” He asked trying to see if anyone even cared that he had fell. Maybe that white hare would be there to help. An echo came back as he sighed only to hear that the echo was his own voice. He looked around but there was only a little light so there were only silhouettes of what looked like furniture that belonged in a home. BANG! Right though what looked like flooring. Picking his head off the ground while pushing his body off the ground he sighed. His sky blue eyes scanned the room as he fell once again but onto the actual floor. Pulling himself up with a hiss, he brushed himself off and gave the room another scan. Doors surrounded him in the circular room. 

“Where am I? Can I even get out of here?” He asked softly to himself as he walked over to a door and tried to open it. Won’t budge. He walked to the next door reaching out his pale hands and tried to open the door. Same thing, won’t budge. Then running from door to door he realized that they didn’t open. Turning to the table in the center of the room that he swore that wasn’t there before. On it sat a small key. He picked it up only to see the small door on the ground. Bending down onto the ground he put the key in and opened it. Trying to fit in it, he pulled back and sighed as the door closed in his face. He stood up, turned and looked at the small bottle on the table. It looked like a glass bottle and had a cork on the top to hold the sea blue liquid inside. The blonde walked over to the table only to pick it up and look at it. Picking up the tag that was tied around the small glass bottle. 

“Drink me?” He asked as he sighed and opened the bottle. Holding it up to his nose he took a sniff. “Should I really drink it? It doesn’t have a smell…..” He said as he looked at it and nodded as he poured it into his mouth. He sighed as nothing seemed to happen. Then all of the sudden the room seemed to be getting bigger as he shrunk down to the size of the door. A smile formed on his face as he ran over to the door. Reaching into his pocket he found the key that was to the door. A wider smile formed on his face as he placed the key in it’s hole and turned it so a clicking sound could be heard. Reaching out to the knob he bit his bottom lip as he turned the knob only for it to open for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise for more chapters. I plan on having a chapter for the meeting of The Mad Hatter (Oliver or 2p England). Honestly that will be my fav chapter! <3 Oliver Kirkland <3


End file.
